Watching A Very Potter Musical
by WolfQueenAnna
Summary: Several of the Harry Potter characters are gathered by me to watch Starkid musicals
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this play Starkid does and I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be mine!

Harry Potter was sitting in his room working diligently on his potions homework when a flash of light surprised him. He turned to see what it was and saw an inconspicuous envelope sitting on his bed. He picked it up and took out a letter that read,

 _Harry,_

 _My name is Anastasia, and I am from the future. I have come across a musical that I wish for you and certain others to see. The others are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Tom Riddle. I will be there as well and will make sure that no harm will come to ANYONE. If you agree to go then take the coin out of the envelope and say "Musical"._

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook out the coin before saying musical. He felt the telltale feeling of portkey travel and landed with a thump on someone's chest.

"Potter, will you please get off of me?" A smooth voice slid over him like silk on bare skin. He jumped up and saw a seventeen year old Tom Riddle looking up at him amusedly. Harry blushed and managed to stutter out a quick apology before he was wrapped up into a pair of arms, and he could tell by the brown bushy hair that it was his dearest female friend, Hermione Granger.

"Hey Mya. How has your summer been?" He asked whilst smiling up at her. It was times like this that he was internally cursing his height, or lack thereof.

"It's been good midget. The others are all here so let's go get ourselves seated in the living room." Hermione said before leading them all from the entryway to the living room.  
They all sat down on the numerous couches in the order of: Severus, Harry, Tom, Lucius, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Dumbledore(I don't like him so he will henceforth be referred to by his last name), Ginny, Ron.

In a flash of light I appeared and clapped my hands startling Harry from his silent wondering about where he had been pushed to sit. "So you all are going to be watching a set of video called A Very Potter Musical by Starkid!" And with that I started the playlist on the television and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY JASHIN! I am so fucking sorry guys. I completely forgot all about this story. I know it's been over two years but I hope someone will still read this story. I do have a good explanation for why I was gone so long but I don't feel comfortable putting it on here so if you want to know pm and I'll let you know my email so we can explain. I'm also assuming you noticed the name change, I've seriously gotten into Skyrim lately and that's influenced my username. Without further ado here is the disclaimer!  
 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID SEVERUS WOULD SO BE MINE!**  
Harry shifted in my seat, sneaking glances to his left and right. _Man, why did I get stuck between the two people who hate me most,_ he thought while pouting. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the glance of the two men, both of whom were secretly overjoyed at the seating arrangement. Hermione pressed play on the remote and the screen lit up.  
(Curtain opens; Harry is sitting on a trunk at center stage.)

HARRY: _Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt._

Hermione paused the video, and turned to look at me. She opened her mouth to begin what Harry was sure was going to be a rant of epic proportions. He curled his knees up to his chest to try and shield himself from it.

"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER-BLACK! WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY MEAN BY THAT?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Ummm, well, you see that's sort of whereIsleptfortenyears..." Harry finished the last part in a rush hoping that she wouldn't understand him. He had forgotten the two men sitting next to him in his panic.

"Potter, what do you mean that is where you slept?" Voldemort asked in a deadly sounding hiss, glaring down at Harry as if daring him to lie.

"Look can we not do this now? I just really wanna get through this thing. Write down any questions and I promise I will answer all of them when this thing is over, ok?" Harry said trying to placate them.

"Fine," Hermione hissed, "but if you don't I will never speak to you again and tell eceryone here who you are crushing on."

Harry nodded and she pressed the play button once more.

 _HARRY: Can't believe how cruel they are_ _and it stings my lighting scar to know that they'll never ever give me what I want. I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursley's here on Privet drive. Can't take all of these muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive._

 _I'm_ _sick of summer and this waiting around. Man,_ _it's_ _September, and I'm skipping this town, Hey it's_ _no mystery, there's nothing here for me now I gotta get back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to school. Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool. Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts._

 _It's_ _all that I love, and it's all that I need. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back- I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome_

(RON enters)

Hermione shrieked and fell off the couch cackling.

"Ron you look flipping hilarious!" She managed to gasp out between her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Just wait until we get to see your character." Ron snarked.

 _RON: Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

RON: Did somebody say Ron Weasley? (Greets Harry) Sorry it took me so long to get here I had to get some floo powder. Come on we gotta get going, get your trunk let's go!

HARRY: Where are we going?

RON: To Diagon Alley of course!

HARRY: Cool!

RON: Come on!

RON and HARRY: Floo powder power! Floo powder power! Floo powder power! Floo powder power!

Dead silence filled the room for about five seconds before Hermione was cackling again and everyone else was laughing as well.

"I've been doing it wrong for YEARS!" Sirius shrieked whilst leaning on Remus to keep from falling to floor.

 _RON:_ _It's been so long, but we're going back don't go for work, don't go there for class_

 _HARRY: As long as were together- RON: - Gonna kick some ass_

 _HARRY and RON: ... and it's gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm_

 _HERMIONE: but let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLS!_

"They've got you down perfectly Hermione!" Ron laughed at her, before being kicked by Ginny.

RON: Hermione why do you have to be such a buzz kill?!

HERMIONE: Because guys, school's not all about having fun, we need to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!

 _HERMIONE: I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start what I lack in looks well I make up in heart, and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome this year I plan to study a lot... RON: That would be cool if you were actually hot HARRY: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got! RON: And that's cool... HERMIONE: ... And that's totally awesome HARRY, RON, HERMIONE: Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome! We're sick of summer and this waiting around it's like we're sitting in the lost and found don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how...We gotta get back to Hogwarts we gotta get back to school we gotta get back to Hogwarts where everything is magic-cooooool EVERYONE: Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS_

 _HARRY, RON, HERMIONE: - I think we're going back..._

"Well that's the end of this part. Shall we move onto the next one?" Dumbledore asked. Getting several affirmative responses, the play button was pressed once more.

 **Ok I'm stopping there. I promise I'm going work harder on this to try and make up for how long I went without posting. I'll try my hardest to put up another chapter later today, I mean I don't have anything else to do until the 31st so might as well make up for lost time! I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT PART! Oh shit that was in all caps… oops well I'm not changing it at this point. So I have good news! I got accepted into Job Corps! Congrats now you all know that my age is between 16-24, I'll give you a hint, I am allowed to vote in the US and have been for a period of time. YAY DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the musical. If I did both Severus and Tom would sooo be mine. Anyway, let the chapter start!**

 **Act 1 Part 2**

(Ginny enters)

GINNY: ROOON you were supposed to take me to Madame Malkins to get new robes!

"GINNY YOU LOOK HILARIOUS!" Ron managed to get out before descending into giggles.

"Shut up Ron. In case you've forgotten you looked funny too." Ginny said, quite calmly, ignoring Ron twitching on the ground from where she had kicked him.

HARRY: Who's this?

RON: This is my stupid little dumb sister, Ginny, she's a freshmen. Ginny this is Harry Potter.

(Ginny and Harry shake hands)

GINNY: You're Harry Potter; you're the boy who lived!

HARRY: Yeah and you're Ginny.

GINNY: It's Ginevra.

HARRY: Cool, Ginny's fine.

RON: Stupid sister! (Claps in ear) Don't crowd the famous friend!

(Oriental music plays)

HERMIONE: Do you guys hear music or something?

HARRY: Music, what are you talking about?

RON: Yeah someone's coming. Whoa!

(Cho Chang posse enters, in a line, Lavender Brown in front, Cho Chang in back)

GINNY: Who's that?

HARRY: That's Cho Chang.

RON: That's the girl Harry's totally been in love with since freshmen year.

"Damn it! It was literally one fucking year and then I realized I was gay when she tried to kiss me! Can we just forget it every happened?" Harry grumbled with a pout.

"We will never forget Midget." Hermione teased.

"Look just because I'm 5'2 does not mean you can call me midget!" Harry glared defensively as he spoke.

HERMIONE: Yeah but he won't say anything to her.

RON: You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot.

"True," was chorused by a large percentage of males in the room.

(Ginny walks to Lavender Brown and taps on her shoulder)

GINNY: Konnichiwa Cho Chang, it is good to meet you, I am Ginny Weasley.

LAVENDER: Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!

RON: That's Lavender brown! (Claps) Racist sister!

"Wait what? But Cho is Asian?" Hermione questioned.

"It's just comedic relief, Mya." Harry said.

Cho: It's alright (to audience) I'm Cho Chang ya'll.

HARRY: She is totally perfect!

RON: Yeah too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory huh?

HARRY: What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?

(Cedric enters, pushes harry and Ron aside)

CEDRIC: _Oh, Cho Chang_ _I am so in love with Cho Chang from Bangkok to Ding Dang I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang_

(Cho's posy and Cedric exit right)

HARRY: I hate that guy!

"No I don't…" Harry said whilst looking like he was about to break down in tears.

"Look, Potter, I don't normally do this… But I am… sorry for his death. It was needless and a waste of potential." Voldemort muttered, looking everywhere but Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said equally quiet.

(Starts to exit left; Malfoy enters right and crosses to center)

MALFOY: Did someone say Draco Malfoy?

Silence rung through the air before a muffled snort came from the most unexpected person. Lucius Malfoy currently cackling so hard he had tears streaming from his eyes as he rolled around on the floor. The sight of him was enough to make everyone else's control snap and soon the room was filled with laughter once more. It took close to an hour for everyone to calm down because every time they got close they caught a glimpse of Draco's pouting face and were set off again. They finally managed to calm down enough for the play button to be pressed once more.

HARRY: What do you want Draco?

MALFOY: So Potter, (circles group) back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hangout with a higher caliber of wizards.

HARRY: Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world.

(GINNY tries to join, Ron shoves her away) And I wouldn't trade them for anything. MALFOY: Have it your way... WAIT! Don't tell me, Red hair, hand me down clothes, and a stupid complexion, you must be a Weasley!

RON: Lay off Malfoy! She may be a pain in the ass, but she's my pain in the ass.

MALFOY: Well isn't this cute, it's like a little loser family!

(Harry's group exits) Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. (To audience) luckily next year I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!

 _MALFOY: This year you bet I'm_ _gonna get outta here_ _the reign of Malfoy is drawing near_ _I'll have the greatest wizard career, (Crabbe and Goyle enter, join Malfoy) and it's gonna be totally awesome! Look out world, for the dawn of the day_ _when everyone will do whatever I say_ _and_ _that Potter won't be in my way, and then_

 _I'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

 _GOYLE:_ Y _eah you'll be the one who is totally awesome_.

(All enter)HERMIONE: Come on guys! Were gonna miss the train!

 _ALL: Who knows how fast this year's_ _gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the butter beer flow HARRY: Maybe at last, I'll talk_ _to Cho,_

 _RON: Oh no, that be WAY too awesome ALL: Were back to learn everything that we can It's great to come back to where we began and here we are, and alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome!_ _Come on and teach us everything you know the summers over and we're itchin to go_

 _NEVILLE: I think_ _we're_ _ready for_ _Albus Dumbledore!_

 _ALL: Ahhhhhh._

 _DUMBLEDORE: Welcooooooooooome (Holds beat for 9 seconds), all of you to Hogwarts I Welcome you all to school did you know that here at Hogwarts_ _we've_ _got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts Welcome, hotties, nerds, and tools_ _Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts_

I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:

DUMBLEDORE: My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me, Dumbledore. I suppose you could also call me Albus if you wanted detention. I'm just kidding I'll expel you if you call me Albus.

 _ALL: Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts it's all that I love, and all that I need_ _at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,_ _Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends To Gryffindors! Hufflepuffs! Ravenclaws! Slytherins! Back to the place where our story begins_ _it's Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _DUMBLEDORE: I'm sorry, what's its name?_

 _ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

 _DUMBLEDORE: I didn't hear you kids!_

 _ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

 _HARRY: Man, I'm glad I'm back._

(All students sit on benches and Dumbledore moves center)

"Well that was interesting. Shall we begin the next clip?" Severus asked.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not going lie, I was totally vibing to Glee as I worked on this... I'm working on a new story and will post the first chapter soon. But until then, BYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it's been about a week so I decided I should keep my promise and post this. In other news next Tuesday I am moving to Little Rock for Job Corps, I'm looking forward to my CNA training. My end goal is to be a nurse and maybe even eventually work up to doctor. Moving on its time for me to do the disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, WolfQueenAnna, do not own Harry Potter, if I did Tom and Severus would be mine and Draco would be with Fred and George! I also do not own this play, that pleasure goes to Starkid.**

Harry sighed and stretched his arms out in front of him, relieved at the quiet pops his elbows and wrists released. **(I love this feeling, I also love to pop my neck especially when it does it multiple times at once! It just feels like it removes so much stress from my body!)** He let out a soft moan before saying, "Mya can we take a snack and bathroom break? I don't know about you but I could really go for some food right now."  
"I suppose a short break is probably in order. But it will be a ten minute break, ok?" Hermione responded before rising and stretching as she walked out of the room.

"Dobby," Harry quietly called.

"Yes oh Great Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby all but shrieked as he appeared.

"I thought I told you not to… You know what forget it. Can you bring us some food? Just a light snack for everyone here, I'm sure we will have dinner later so we don't need a heavy meal." Harry requested, quite politely given how irritated he was at the start of his sentence.

"Right away Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby exclaimed, as with a snap he disappeared and food appeared on the coffee tables.

Harry reached forward to take a sandwich only to bump hands with someone. His eyes followed the arm up to a face surrounded by a halo of dark brown hair. He blushed a light shade of pink, jerking his hand back quickly, he mumbled an apology. He grabbed a different sandwich and started to eat while avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"So Potter what were you doing before you got here?" Severus questioned, doing his best to keep things from being awkward.

"Um well, I was working on the potions assignment when I got the letter and portkey." Harry murmured before finishing up his sandwich and reaching for another one.

"You actually do your homework?" Tom questioned, a look of surprise flitting across his face.

"Yes? Why is that so shocking?" Harry asked with a pout, taking a bite of his snack. Glancing around the room he noticed that almost everyone was sitting in their seats, eating and quietly talk to their neighbors, much like he was doing.

"No reason." The two responded simultaneously, shooting each other glances.

Harry shrugged and started to get up to go find Hermione right as she walked in. He settled back into his seat and let out a quiet sigh. Looking around Hermione asked "Is everyone ready to start the next video?"  
Getting nods from everyone in the room, she hit play and the next scene began to play.

 **Well I know it isn't much but I've been packing all my shit up for my move. I've been listening to Bohemian Rhapsody by Pentatonix on repeat while I wrote this. I will work on the next chapter but I need something from you all first. Reviews, I want this story to have input from everyone who reads it, not just me. The only reason I write is for you guys so if you have idea for this story or even a whole new story or if you have oc you want me to add, review to let me know and I will PM you my email or facebook so we can talk about your ideas. That's all for this week but like I said I am starting on the next chapter tonight and might even have it posted on Saturday! So until the next chapter I bid you all a very fond farewell.**


End file.
